dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GHdude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GHdude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonikFan112 (Talk) 20:54, October 1, 2010 Galactic Terrorists The storyline of Galactic Terrorists is that there's a group of about 5 or 6 guys and a leader. All of them are strong. The henchmen are >Super Saiyan, and the leader is >Super Saiyan 2. The story is called Galactic Terrorists because thats what these guys are. They go from planet to planet and take anything valuable and kill many people on the planet, then move on. They also sometimes hit planets more than once. Eventually, they head to Earth which is where the trouble starts... first, search for 'User:GHdude/sig' in your search bar. It should say create the page, which you click. Then you enter coding onto the blank page. You can use an existing user's for reference, or I or another user could make it for you. Then, you click MORE up on the top of the screen, then click preferences from the drop-down menu. There is an empty box about halfway down the page where you type SUBST:User:GHdude/sig. Then, you just click the signature button or type for tildes (~). I made one, you can change the colors, fonts, and pictures on it. I just made it fairly basic. ZZ Its based in a timeline where Goku never came back after Cell's defeat. The main character is Goten. The First Saga is about androids in which Im almost 3/4 of the way threw. The 2nd saga I haven't ploted yet so do you have any ideas????? 19:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I want something that know one else has done before. Lets face it thats unoriginal... your not very good at this are ya. Babidi didn't exist plus everything you've said is unoriginal. Think of something that hasn't been done. Saga 2 Saga 2 Saga 2 Well I haven't thought of a name but he will be from the same race as Jeice and Salza. He will kill Goten and Goten will train with King Kai and his Dad. good name. Could you try to sign your posts please yea sure you can. do you want me to put it as your property to?Ss4mott 20:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 20:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) sagas i already have 3 sagas so far.im gonna use your idea the return of broly as the 4th saga.but instead of broly being evil he's gonna be a good guy insteadSs4mott 21:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 21:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) more sagas im also thiking about a xicor saga like in dragon ball afSs4mott 21:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 21:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope No Ideas. plus Im not even a fraction through the secound. 19:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) hi GHdude UUBthegreat 20:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me with UW please ? UUBthegreat 21:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Your article(s) Did I I did it because I was messing with the logo and to make more room I removed it temporerily. I forgot to re add it! Logical issues Meant Its meant to be that way. I do alot of things like that, 10:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Heres the link. Here you go http://ultimatedragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lssj4 enjoy.LSSJ4 15:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Communty Central. Then we must go let the staff know theres nothing I can do about it Im just a top admin on there nothing else so to community central.LSSJ4 17:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) AR I don't need any help.I wanna make this fan-fiction alone,sorry :'( 17:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dude im back.sorry i took so long my computer wasnt working.Ss4mott 02:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 02:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC) XT Me and you are the only ones doing XT. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 13:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Powers: Go under the history of an article, click view all history, you can get rid of the most recent post of an article by clicking "rollback," and that's how it's done. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 01:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ P You can help (you were talking about KP, right?). Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 17:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure your not talking about this? Otherwise, I'm afraid I don't have a new fan-fic. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 17:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) That is a movie, GH... Also, why do you want so desperatley to help us? 17:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Us? You weren't working on SA movie 2 RB. Anyway, if you've seen Saw 1, 2, or 6 then yes (The reason for this is because it has many similarities to Saw 1, 2 and 6.) Will work if you've seen Se7en (or Seven I should say.) Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 17:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) All I'm saying NM is that GH always asks users to help, by "us" I thought of every user on this wiki. 17:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Sorry if that offfended you. It is weird that someone wants to help at so many times if you understand me. Sure you can help if you want to help me right most of the story i will make you an ownerSupereman 18:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC)supereman Ok then your can an Owner to GHdude i dont know how to change that property thing that you put on their. So either you can tell me how to or you can do it. Something I did while making changes to our page removed that green thing that said you were an owner. how did you do that thing with the yellow box. Supereman 18:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC)SuperemanSupereman 18:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) So do you have any ideas of how we should start it of you know how many years after gt ect we are going to create lots of characters. so do you have any ideas of what we should do for charecters. ok good but are we going to have the charecters wished back by the dragon balls or something Broly jr good guy or bad guy? Ok what about the other new charecters RE: Please. Sure, you can. I changed my mind: DB Club can only have at least 10 users for now. PS: other users can feel free to ask me to join if they want (if it's already 10 or at least 10 and another user asks me I am saying no.). Grammar RE: Crossover Alright, I don't mind. I have one more question. What all special characters of Saiyan Battles appear in your fan fiction and vice-versa? That's okay with me. 12:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: I am trying Thanks! Thanks for the compliment! Destructivedisk It's ok. 21:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) UP My best friend's fan fic My best friend just got an acount a little bit a go and he is createing a fan fic i was wondering if you would put a property template like you did on mine oh and he want me and him to owners.Supereman 20:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok i'll do it what is the fan fic called. 20:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) um GHdude his username is spelled supersaiyanbardoc i know it looked like a typo Re: Administrator request Er, it's 'of which" not "in which". Destructivedisk ", my good sir. -KidVegeta im back Bad News! Ss4mott is leaving us!!! Want to finish Saiyan Fury with me? 16:50, February 7, 2011 (UTC)RFyle11 Well yeah The wiki thing you, or someone made for your story. ROFL Me, and my brother Lord-Sicarius. Will be helping out. Let us both be notified if you need ANY help AT ALL. LegendaryKrillin 01:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Will do, Man. 09:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Dragon Ball What if... Hey man, I wanted to ask you if you want to be part of Dragon Ball What if... (see the page so you can see what it is) so if you want to help, leave me a message on my talk page ExtremeSSJ4 06:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You are now part of the Dragon Ball What If Team! ExtremeSSJ4 04:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If Team If you have any questions or anything, go to the Dragon Ball What If Team talk page, click here ExtremeSSJ4 04:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, If you want to write an episode in Dragon Ball What if... just tell me, ohh and if you want to do an episode on the list just check here so you can see which ones are available ExtremeSSJ4 05:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Review I have reviewed Dragonball UP. Go check it out!--Namekimanie (talk) 18:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay dude, cheers! (talk) 20:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC)